The present invention comprises of a new and distinct variety of Gomphrena, botanically known as Gomphrena globosa, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKGOM005’. ‘SAKGOM005’ originated from a controlled cross in July 1994 in Misato, Japan between the proprietary female Gomphera breeding line ‘94A-417’ having a white flower color and upright growth habit and the proprietary male line ‘94T-414A’ having a smoky pink flower color and a creeping growth habit, producing seventeen F1 seeds. In April 1995, the seventeen F1 seeds were sowed and seven plants were cultivated. In July 1995, three plants were then chosen having a purple flower color and upright habit. Between July 1996 and February 2009, seeds from the three chosen plants were cross-pollinated and seeds were obtained. In February 2009, 2000 seeds were sowed and 1000 plants were cultivated based on whether plants had pink flowers, lavender flowers, and lavender flowers with white tips, and whether plants had an upright plant growth habit or a spreading plant growth habit. In April 2009, a single plant was selected from this group having lavender flowers with white tips and spreading plant growth habit.
From May 2009 to December 2009, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Vegetative cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKGOM005’ and was found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.